Zootopia: Tales from the city
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: In Tales from the city, Nick and Judy will explore their feelings for each other, and live a life of adventure, love, and passion. This SHOULD be updated 1-2 chapters per month. The goal is 10 chapters for now. Reviews and advice are greatly appreciated, as I want as many ideas as possible. Also, kinda some drama in the beginning.
1. Tales from the city

Judy looked at Nick. The two were sitting in a booth at the Nighthawk Diner. Judy was munching on some carrot cake while nick enjoyed his slice blueberry pie.

"So, how's the wedding planning coming," asked Nick, who had downed the last of his pie slice along with the end of his milk.

"Good. All we have to do is find the right table settings and a florist, and we'll be all finished," answered Judy. The two had been partners on the force for about a year, and 3 months ago, Nick had popped the question to Judy when they were on a date at a restaurant in Sahara Square. Since then, the two had been working on their wedding day whenever they got the chance.

"Alright Carrots, I'll pay the bill this time."

"About time, Nick. I was beginning to think you were broke again."

"Nah. I haven't been broke for 8 months now." With that, the two got up, Nick slipping some money into the checkbook to cover their meal. Judy left a few coins on the table to cover the tab, and the two left to head back to their apartment.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"So, Nick, do you, uh, wanna, uh,… ya know?"

"Of course Carrots. Can I?"

"Sure hun." With a small exchange over, Nick savagely ripped off Judy's pants and tackled her onto their bed. He started licking her neck, making Judy giggle hysterically. Eventually, She got up, and brought Nick with her. The two shared a passionate kiss, before Judy backed up to the far wall. Looking down at her feet, a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Nick, expecting to be scolded, was totally unprepared for Judy. She suddenly looked up, sprinted, and tackled him onto the bed. She kissed his forehead, making him smile. She sat up on him and pulled off his khaki pants giving her a lovely view of Nick's white boxers. Grinning, he pulled her top off and looked at her bra. Smart black. There came a knock at the door.

"Shit. Should we answer it?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. Let's get dressed first, though." Answered Judy.

"Give me a minute," called Judy. Quickly throwing on her leggings and shirt, she walked to the door as Nick hastily put on his clothes. She opened the door. it was 3 pm


	2. The open door

Chapter 2: the open door

Judy had just gotten to the door when she heard a squeak from outside

"Alright mom, we're ready," one voice whispered.

"Three…" Judy unlocked the door. "Two…" Judy turned the knob. "One…" A flood of young bunnies crashed through the doorway as soon she opened it all the way. Judy's parents stepped through followed by a single female vixen. _Nick's mom,_ thought Judy. The bunnies all surrounded her and immediately started hugging her. After about a minute, they all surrounded nick and started climbing up him. One made it to his back, and one clung to his left leg. He felt himself starting to fall backwards, but compensated for the extra weight. Then one clung to his right leg. Then one clung to his waist. He was _definitely_ going to fall now. As he felt himself fall, he desperately ripped the two off the back of him and the two off his legs and held them to his chest. He hit the ground with a thud, the four kids fine, just giggling lightly. The four kids got off him, and he stood up. Mrs. Hopps immediately came up and shook his hand, thanking him for keeping her kids safe. Mr. Hopps came and shook Nick's hand. Judy overheard her father ask Nick to talk privately. The two men walked into the bedroom, while Judy entertained her mother and siblings, all 267 of them, with tales of her daring feats in the ZPD.

"Nick, I saw what you did. You kept four of my children from being hurt. I want to make sure I can trust you to keep my oldest daughter safe. Do I have your word that you won't willingly let anything happen to her, and try your best to keep her safe?" asked the old bunny.

"You do, sir. I am proud to be partnered with her, on and off the force. And yes, I will do my very best to keep her safe. I am also proud to be your soon-to-be son-in-law. I couldn't ask for a better life partner, or a better friend."

"Okay. I trust you, but don't do anything to make me regret this. "

"I won't, Mr. Hopps." With the conversation over, the two walked out of the master bedroom into the living room just in time to see 13 of her sisters tackle Judy at once, trying to get a small item she had hidden behind her back. Nick immediately leapt forward, catching Judy and the 13 little bunnies in his arms. He gently set Judy down on the couch, and went to slice the leftovers of a cake into little pieces. It took all the hard plates, and a few paper ones, to give every bunny, including Judy, a slice of the large blueberry cake. The slices disappeared from their plates in under three minutes. Nick collected all the plates, put as many as he could in the dishwasher, and the rest in the sink. With the plates washing, the vixen saw the chance and went to hug Nick.

"Hi mom."

Hi Nicholas. How's my not so little boy doing?" asked his mother, a small tender smile appearing on her face.

"Well mom, I now work for the ZPD, and Judy here is my partner and best friend, at work or at home."

"Okay. Well, I need to get to the office, as I now run your father's T-shirt business empire… Nick, promise me one thing. Promise me, that you will always respect Judy."

"Yes ma`am, I promise I'll always respect her and her wishes."

"Good boy. Now, I need to go, but before I do, when's your wedding? I want to be there."

"May 23, 6pm start time." Nick answered matter-of-factly. The Hopps had shuffled their kids out of the way of the vixen, and she left.

"So, are you all sleeping over?" asked Judy.

"Yeah sweetie." Answered Judy's mother.


	3. The sleepover

Chapter 3: The sleepover

Judy led her 268 family members to the spare room she kept in case anyone visited and needed to spend the night. Judy's sisters got one side of the room, and her brothers got one side. There were more boys than girls, so the boys' side was smaller. Ironically, Judy had bunk beds for all of the kids, and one for the parents as well. Mrs. Hopps slept with the girls, and Mr. Hopps slept with the boys that night. When they bought the townhouse, Judy made sure the spare bedroom was soundproof. She knew Nick liked to love her in the early hours of the day, and the middle of the night. So due to this, the spare bedroom was soundproofed incredibly well so no one heard them making love. Although she had seen Nick's penis, she had never ever had it in her. Dinner was approaching, and she knew exactly what to make for her family. It was a recipe Nick had taught her. She knew it so well that she could cook it from memory now. Setting out the ingredients, she started to make the dish with Nick's help. She had modified it for her family to include carrots instead of other veggies. When she was finished cleaning the carrots, she retrieved her biggest pot, and started build the base for carrot stew. Nick also set about making a large blueberry pie. She had just finished adding all the carrots to the large pot of stew when Nick carefully slid the large pie into the oven to let it bake. After 15 minutes of simmering for the stew, 15 minutes of baking for the pie, and 15 minutes of arms around each other in admiration, the carrot stew was ready. Judy ladled the stew into bowls nick pulled from the cupboard. Judy picked up a little bell and rung it, calling up the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

A single line of bunnies filed down the stairs, then they all grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and sat down where they could in the room.

"Yum. This stew is divine," crowed Judy's younger sister, who had turned 10. Judy nodded in thanks, dipping her spoon into her bowl again to retrieve a small chunk of potato. After the group had finished the stew, Judy packed the leftover stew in a container and stuck it in the fridge, telling her mum to take it back to Bunnyburrow with them. Just as Nick had put the last bowl into the rack to dry, the oven light blinked, indicating the pie was ready. Nick tenderly removed the pie, set it on the table, and pulled out plates to begin the process of serving pie again. After 10 minutes of cool down, 15 minutes of slicing, and 5 minutes of plating, Judy's family again came by, took a piece of pie, and sat down again. After this, the dishes went back in the washer. The bunnies all went back upstairs. Nick and Judy went to the bathroom together.

Disclaimer: The next set of paragraphs until the end of this chapter will involve sex, language, and adult themes. If you're oaky with these things, feel free to read on. If you don't feel comfortable with reading about the above subjects, you can just know that in the next chapter, Judy has now had sex with Nick. They did it, it happened.

Nick stepped into the shower, followed closely by Judy. Both were completely naked. Nick planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. Judy and Nick scrubbed themselves over. Then Nick picked up Judy and sat her down right on his belly.

"Uh Nick, are you sure you want to do this? Because once we do, there's no going back."

"Judy, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I want to show you just how much I love you."

"Okay Nick, lets do this." Nick hefted Judy again, and this time, set her down so she was lying on his chest. They kissed and cuddled under the warm water. Judy suddenly sat bolt upright. She crawled down Nick until his member was right in front of her nose. She cocked her head, and then… she licked it. Nick shivered in pleasure. She put the whole thing in her mouth. She played with his balls. She even licked them. Then she got up, held his penis straight, and sat down."

"Oh Nick," Judy said with a slight giggle "it's you first time doing this, isn't it?" Nick nodded

"Oh… well it's mine too. So make me feel good." Nick struck hard and fast, thrusting into her and tearing her hymen. Judy cried out in pain, lust, and growing pleasure. The pain subsided. Judy held Nick's hands, bobbing up and down on his large erection. She leaned in and kissed him. The kissing and fucking went on for the next 15 minutes before her inexperience reared its head when Judy cried out. Nick felt her walls clamp down around his penis. For a second, he was scared he had gone too far, and had somehow hurt her, until he felt liquid start to touch his member. He guessed that she was simply riding out her orgasm on his dick. Then he felt his shaft throb once, then start shooting hot sticky strings of ripe, fertile seed into her waiting belly. She leaned in close and hugged him. A while later, Nick's member had shrunken again, making Judy shut her legs to prevent losing any of his seed. The couple staggered to their feet and shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, they got dressed and went to bed. Not 5 minutes after turning out the lamp on their shared desk did Nick roll over so he could cuddle with his favorite bunny. Judy rolled over to face him.

"So uh, Nick, thanks. That felt great."

"Your welcome Carrots. Now I have a question. Do you want to feel good again?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Nope." Judy sat up and pulled off her tank top and unclasped her bra, letting Nick get a great look at her tits. She pulled off her pants and panties as Nick discarded his clothing as well. The two got into bed together, and as Mr. Hopps was returning to his room, her heard a soft moan come from behind the bedroom door. He returned upstairs to find the strangest sight in his life.

Author's note: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this far. I will be updating this whenever I have time. Usually one or two chapters a week. Please read and review. Ideas and _constructive_ criticism are always welcome.


	4. Strange Sights

/Author's note: this chapter contains large amounts of sex. You have been warned.\

Chapter 4: Strange Sights

Mr. Hopps walked into the guest room to see all 267 of his children furiously arguing about weather or not to get milk for their mother, who had passed out on his bunk reading a children's story. He sighed a great sigh and sat next to his beloved wife.

"Alright kids, your mum fell asleep so now it's your turn too. All of you; go to bed."

"Awww," groaned all the bunnies.

"Now." And so all the bunnies went to bed. Mr. Hopps picked up his wife, laid her gently on her bunk, and then climbed into his. The last thing he heard before dozing off was a little moan from downstairs. When he woke up the next day, Nick had already plated 100 carrot and blueberry pancakes. He had put one blueberry and one carrot pancake on a plate, and drizzled syrup on them. He repeated the action 171 times. The bunnies flooded down the stairwell, chatting as they went. Judy's youngest sister came up and gave Nick a hug before grabbing a plate and fork and eating the pancakes.

"What was that about?" asked Nick.

"Well, for one, she likes the fact that you aren't judgmental about her species. For two, she wants her father to like you, since we're going to get married."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so when is your family leaving?" Nick asked.

"Jeez. You really just can't wait can you?"

"No, I just want to know when I can have some alone time with you again."

"You know we have to launder all the towels, sheets, and covers, right?"

"Ahhhh." Nick groaned. Meanwhile, Judy's family had finished their pancakes and had started to load the dishwasher. Again, Judy's youngest sister came and hugged Nick. One hour later, Judy and Nick were standing at the ZTA yellow line station, waiting to take the 169 bunnies back to their home in Bunnyburrow. In ten minutes, they were back at home. After another hour of laundry, the two plopped down on their bed. Judy woke up ten minutes later, to Nick kissing her neck. She immediately turned around, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He smiled and looked right at her. He suddenly pulled her into a _very, very_ passionate kiss. Judy looked up.

"Show me your wild side." Nick just nodded, and pulled his shirt off, and Judy got up. She went into the bathroom and came out two minutes later, completely naked. Nick whistled.

/Author's note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. There will be a huge sex scene next chapter, and both will be out by this Sunday. Also, if you want another good story, check out LuckyNumber11. \


	5. Open Season

Chapter 5 – Open Season

/Warning: large amounts of explicit and semi-explicit sex scenes ahead. I also only own the story. Not the characters. Those belong to Disney\

Now that the Bunnies were gone, Judy had Nick all to herself. She ferociously kissed his neck as the two lay in bed, _trying_ to take a nap after the hard morning. Nick groaned as his thick fox member became erect again as he stared at Judy's naked form. _Oh enough already,_ Nick thought. He grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, spreading her legs and penetrating her with his cock. She loved the feeling of his warm furry friend in her pussy. She moaned un _cunt_ rolably (haha, puns) as Nick thrust in and out. She felt close, but held it back long enough to hear a muzzle-time call on her phone. Lucky for her, it was just her imagination, as Nick grunted and came, releasing his huge load into her waiting cunt. He laid down next ho her, and she sucked on his dick like it was one of the pawpsicles he used to hustle for the next half hour. After another orgasm, Judy climbed off him and laid down. Nick immediately caught on, and got up and pulled her ass up so her legs draped down to her ears, and he had a full view of his wife's nether. He started to once again thrust in and out, but this time, he took her anal virginity. The two fucked for the next 3 hours, trading control of the other between themselves. They ended up on the kitchen table, Judy covered in chocolate sauce, Nick licking it of her tits while he shoved into her pussy. After the kitchen, they took a shower together, and went back to the shared bedroom. They plopped down on the bed, cuddling together to keep warm from the cold draft blowing in through the slightly open window. The pair eventually sank into a delicious sleep, Judy sprawled out on top of Nick, who was on his side. Later that evening, as Nick and Judy left the _café de amore,_ or the café of love, Judy heard a small _thuink._ Nick fell limp, blood spreading onto his favorite clean green Hawaiian shirt. Judy rushed to his side, pulling out her phone and calling an ambulance. He was prepped and they rushed off to the hospital. Nick went into surgery to remove the bullet from his left shoulder, while Judy called Chief Bogo and told him about Nick. He granted her paid leave for as long as Nick was in the hospital, but on one condition: "You have to come back to work if I really need you" Bogo had told her. Judy of course said yes. An hour later, Nick was out of surgery, resting peacefully in his bed. _He looks so calm,_ Judy thought. Only the rapid beeping of the vitals monitor pierced the silence. Nick opened his eyes and looked at Judy. Her head was bowed and her hands were in front of her, like she was praying. She looked up. Noticing Nick had opened his eyes, Judy immediately asked some questions. Her first was, "How're you doing, honey." She asked him the question, tears in her eyes. He smiled weakly.

"Okay, I guess. I can barely feel my right shoulder, but I'll live." He was discharged the next friday.

/ Dun dun duh. Nick has been shot. Will he have enough of an incentive to fight for his life, or will he throw in the proverbial towel? Find out in the next chapter, _Golden hearts._ \


	6. Golden Hearts

Chapter 6 – Golden Hearts

Nick was discharged from the hospital the friday after he'd been shot. That was two weeks ago. Since then, there have been at least another 15 attempted murders. Nick was stabbed in the arm twice, nearly shot another 3 times at close range, another 7 at long range. He also sustained a few broken ribs, then a gut buster nearly ended him for good. Currently, he was holed up in a safehouse about a mile from precinct 1 and Judy was about to stop by in 10 minutes to bring him his lunch. It was just a sandwich, but he would usually eat half for lunch and half for dinner. And as an added bonus, She was supposed to be his bodyguard if he had an extreme reason to leave the house. While he was waiting, he thought about his crazy week. He'd been shot, stabbed, punched, and hurt. Then he realized that he had overlooked a small detail. All the animals that had hurt him had one thing in common. They all had the letters W, I, L, D, E in their name. He knew little of his father, but he did know that his father only trusted two kinds of people: People with the letters W, I, L, D, E in their name, and a few foxes. He had only met one. His father worked as a hitman. He knew that much. So either his father or his boss wanted him dead. Just as he came to the realization, Judy walked through the door. He quickly explained, and before he knew it, Judy was pulling a gun and some armor out of the locked closet. She threw them to him. She put on her own, and they left the house. The pair covered each other as they made their way back to precinct one. Making their way to Bogo's office, they quickly explained. He gave them some instructions, the told them to go back to the safehouse. After grabbing some small arms from the armory, the two took a black jeep back to the safehouse. They would be there until the cops picked up Nick's father and put the assassin's plan to bed for good. They opened the door. The place had been tossed and there was something about each door leading out of the room that Judy didn't like. She walked through the doorway. She heard something snap and looked down. A little clear string lay broke on the floor, and a lump under the blanket on the couch was ticking. Lifting the blanket, a little pot full of 2-inch chunks of C4 was revealed. Nick paled. Judy raced past Nick, grabbing his paw as she ran. No sooner than the pair made it to the bus stop across the street did the safehouse go up in flames with a resounding _boom_. In about three minutes after, just about the entire unoccupied police force showed up. Bogo along with them.

Author's note: I have work to do during the week, so sometimes my chapters may come up a day or two late. Also, if you would like a more developed story, check out _Out of the Foxhole and onto the beat_ by _Son of Brokkr._ It is a good story.


	7. A note to the readers

Hello readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. The universe has been using schoolwork to keep me busy. Also, I have to turn in my laptop for school on the 29th, so I will try, big emphasis on the "try", to get one or two more chapters out before then. I also started a account, and my username is johnjohn113, if you want to know. I have one story in the works, and my summer fanfics will be on there if you want to continue to support me by reading my fanfics.

Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement.

Sincerely, TheDailyRabbit.


	8. Another note to the readers

Dear all you faithful readers,

It's TheDailyRabbit again, here to say goodbye. However, I will show up again. I will say, it's been a good time so far, but alas, I have to turn in my laptop to the school's IT division on the 27th of may, a day fast approaching. However, don't fear, I'm now on Wattpad under the name Johnjohn331. I am working on a PJ masks fic, so that will be over the summer. It will have a lemon or two in there, so be careful. Also, I would like to thank SonOfBrokrr for their help with Ideas. I was reading his story, when I had an abstract thought about his fic, and it gave me an idea. So I will have one more chapter published before the 27th, but probably no more. Thanks so much for sticking with me folks.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Mole in the Burrow

Hey readers, I'm back! This is the next chapter. I've been waiting all summer to post this, as I'm sure you have been, so here it is.

Chapter 8 – A Mole in the Burrow.

Nick and Judy were sitting at their desks in Precinct 1, with a SWAT team standing guard. They were sipping from their coffee mugs about 5 times a minute, and they were both dead tired. The pair were waiting for CSU to come back with some leads for them. And then the unthinkable happened. Nick's father, John Wilde, walked into the station, dressed in a crisply pressed black suit and tie. He walked right through the "Employee's Only" door, and straight up the hall to Nick's shared office. Only when he got there did he notice the cordon of SWAT mammals. However, this did not deter him. He walked right into the office, and right up to his son, who recoiled and immediately drew his sidearm from its holster on his hip. "Really, Nick? That's a little annoying, seeing as I'm the one who tipped off Bogo about the explosives so he had enough time to mass a credible force. And then I come to you with more intel, and you draw a gun on me? I'm hurt, son."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nick spat.

"What did I just say? Seriously. It's like it goes in one side and then comes straight back out like its afraid of the empty dark that is your cranial cavity."

"Well, you did send people to kill me. Like, 10 times already."

"Uh, no. No I didn't. But I know who did. His name is Gordon Ramsey. Runs a human trafficking operation out of his cooking show. He also runs several illegal businesses, and he doesn't want to get caught. You two were working a murder case one of his associates committed, and he didn't want you to trace the rat to its nest. He also knows where you are because there's a mole within ZPD, and that mole should be getting very, very jumpy about now. In fact, I'd say he's…" John trailed off, as a _very_ flushed weasel made for the doors. McHorn was on him in an instant, cuffing him in 3 seconds flat. It was D. Weaselton, the weasel Judy had chased for stealing onions to disguise the smell of the stolen nighthowler flowers he had in his duffel bag. He had since gotten work as a criminal predictive analyst at ZPD, and he had helped the precinct crack hundreds of cases. But he was also a mole. "Well," John said, "do you believe me now?"

Hey all, this is my first chapter since getting my laptop back, and I hope you're all as excited as I am for this. I will be putting up a bunch more chapters this week. Did you like my food network reference? Anyways, enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 9 - The Dark Ahead

Hey readers, its TheDailyRabbit here, back with the next installment of _Tales from the city._ This is gonna be a great chapter. I know this took some time to put out, but I wanted to make it longer and better for you all. Enjoy! So without anymore fraz, here we go:

Chapter 9 – The dark ahead

The room was windowless and cold, and the lonely mammal knew it well. He had helped put hundreds of would-be-criminals here. Outside the door to the cold concrete box of solitude, Nick, Judy, and John Wilde stood, heads lowered in quiet conference. Nick raised his head. The three mammals walked into the room, along with a grizzly bear named yogi in full body armor with a rifle. The session began, and John feared it would be dominated by his yelling, and the squeals of pain from the weasel. And it was.

2 hours later…

The three mammals walked out of the root-cellar-like room, down the concrete hallway, and back into the offices. Yogi was also following them. It was nearly 4:30 pm, which meant it was nearly time for the young couple to go home. The two slowly filled out the 5 forms that every officer filed each day, along with two more on the happenings in the interrogation room. John sat in the spare chair next to Nick, looking over his son's shoulder every so often. "Where're you two staying?" John asked. "Our house," Nick Answered.

"Oh."

"Problem?"

"No, but you may want to consider moving."

"Oh indeed." The young fox reached across the desk, grabbed the neat pile of paperwork belonging to Judy, and laid the 14 forms in the "out" box perched atop the filing cabinet.

"Dad, We're going home," Nick said. As the trio walked down the city streets, a pair of yellow eyes watched. The assassins' pace along the rooftops matched that of the foxes and rabbit. The family came to their cozy little townhouse, unlocked the door, and entered. John was the last inside, and before he closed the door, he saw a small red light flash on the rooftop opposite the house. John flicked his phone and flashed the camera, its light signaling to the camouflaged person across the street. He looked inside the house and saw the young couple making dinner. By the time he turned around, the figure had set down behind a chimney. John closed the door, and entered a house smelling of stew.


	11. Chapter 10 teaser

Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter took soooooo long to come out, but writers' block had me down for some time. So now, please enjoy the next chapter in this story. With the exception of chapter 3, this story is rated T for mild swearing and violence.

Chapter 10 – No body, No murder - teaser

The lazy dawn crept up the sides of the small townhouse. It glinted through a window and crept up the side of the fox's head. It crept through his grey whiskers and up his old snout until it hit his eye. The eye opened. As John looked around, he noticed two things were out of place. He was covered in a blanket, and his gun was missing. He bolted upright and looked around frantically; he found the magnum on the coffee table in front of him, and his daughter-in-law and her husband sleeping in the chair beside the couch.

As well as this chapter, I will be starting up a new three day podcast series starting 1/12/16 from this link:

.


	12. Chapter 10 - Full version

Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter took soooooo long to come out, but writers' block had me down for some time. So now, please enjoy the next chapter in this story. With the exception of chapter 3, this story is rated T for mild swearing and violence.

Chapter 10 – No body, No murder pt. 1

The lazy dawn crept up the sides of the small townhouse, sitting like a crouching animal between two skyscrapers. It glinted through a window and crept up the side of the fox's head. It crept through his grey whiskers and up his old snout until it hit his eye. The eye opened. As John looked around, he noticed two things were out of place. He was covered in a blanket, and his gun was missing. He bolted upright and looked around frantically; he found his magnum on the coffee table in front of him, and his daughter-in-law and her husband sleeping in the chair beside the couch. He picked up his beloved .44 revolver and went through the age old ritual of checking his lifeline; a gift from his father when he turned 18, as his father lay in his hospital bed. A hand-carved wood handgrip, along with an engraved bull-barrel. It had taken 100 lives, and saved his just as many times; and it would continue to do so until he passed the gun down to his son. Nick's phone rang, shattering the silent stillness that enveloped the room. It was ZPD; _3 hours later…_

The trio stood in Precinct 1, discussing the morning's murder. A 47-year-old Antelope by the name of Vicky Vondell; But one thing didn't add up; The antelope had died 3 years prior in a horrific car accident on interstate 1. She had been placed in a casket, and set in the memorial grounds in Zootopia memorial park. However, when the trio checked the casket, they found a bloody and battered body; the stench of death clung to the mutilated corpse. A small switchblade pinned a handwritten note to the corpse: "I do not exist as a man or a woman; I am the invisible enemy. And I am coming for you, the Wilde 3. Yours truly, a good friend and bitter enemy"

Hi everyone! This chapter is mostly chaff and setup for the next chapter, No body, No murder part 2. Watch for the assassin from last chapter in chapter 11; She plays a major role in the story, and her backstory will be revealed in Ch. 12. The couple's wedding is in Ch. 13. Hold on folks, this is gonna be good!

As well as this chapter, I have released the second episode of my 3-day podcast series 1/14/16 from this link:

.

Please Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 11 - Reunions

Ch. 12 – No body, no murder pt. 2

Hey readers, welcome back! Sorry this chapter took soooooo long, but I spent my time collecting ideas and setting up the story arc on paper before I started writing. The next chapter is full-on NxJ, so I hope you enjoy it. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

In the farthest reaches of the Outer Cove, a looming tower of rock and steel and concrete stood 110 feet tall above the water-carved rocks, waves smashing against its lower reaches. The Outer Cove Prison camp. The assassin stood in the pouring rain, a large case in her hand. Her chocolate brown hair gushed water, soaking it up from the rain and depositing it into the back of the ghillie suit she wore over her plate-carrier. The tactical vest weighed a good 20 lbs, but she wore it as though it was weightless. The Outer Cove was the very tip of Zootopia's eastern coast, and a bad place to have to go for _any_ reason. The assassin set the hard-shell case down on the craggy edge of the cave she called home. Unlocking the case, she set about tuning the large sniper rifle inside. A window of light suddenly shone out of the pillar of rock. The _clack_ of a window opening caught the women's attention; she lay down on the cave's floor and shouldered the rifle. She looked through the scope, and dialed it up to full power, zooming in on the small porthole of light in the tower of darkness. She saw a man, maybe 50-55 years old, holding a gun. Her earpiece buzzed with the sound of the guards' and her friends' voices. From the chat, she zeroed in on the guard, pointing the gun at her friend. She chambered a single .308, full metal jacket round, and flicked the safety off. She set the rifle's sights on the guard, and fired.

3 hours later…

the girl and her friend sat in the cave, eating bowls of soup. The old vixen set her bowl down, and looked across at her daughter. "thank you, Lily."

"no problem, mom." the younger vixen replied. Thunder and lightning clapped and shone outside. After a flash of lightning, a man stood in the doorway. "the Wilde family. It is time." The man walked out of the entrance to the cave, and got into a large limousine. As the limo pulled away, a small van pulled up the edge of the trail leading to the cave. The two vixen got up, and walked towards the car. Before she got in, Lily took out the only picture of her family she had. In the picture, a 2-year old lily, her older brother Nick, and their parents played happily at a beach. She replaced the picture in the 2-inch water-resistant case she kept in her belt pouch, and got into the van. The van drove for 3 hours, before stopping in front of a small house. The driver got out, unlocked the front door, and showed the two vixen inside. "This house is fully stocked with rations, toiletries, and weapons. You can do anything but leave." The boss will be back in three days. make yourselves comfortable; You'll be here awhile." The driver suddenly turned and left, locking the door behind him. The older vixen sat down on the couch, while the younger went to the kitchen. Lily microwaved two bowls of soup, and brought one to her mother. The two foxes sat drinking the soup, waiting for something to happen. Meanwhile, John Wilde had just exited a ZPD police cruiser; This time, he was dressed in full SWAT gear, wielding a Bennelli M4 shotgun, his .44 stowed in a holster on his hip. He was accompanied by Nick and Judy, both dressed in full SWAT gear, and wielding suppressed MP5's, as well as a 6-inch holdout knife and a Beretta M9 handgun. They carefully maneuvered to the front door of a small white and grey cottage, whose paint was slightly chipped from years of sun exposure. They stacked the door, John racking his shotgun's pump and chambering a large 12-gauge shell filled with buckshot. Inside, Lily shoved her mother behind the reinforced kitchen counter, and handed her a small handgun. She drew her own suppressed Glock 12 handgun, and set its sights on the door. John pulled the trigger, sending buckshot through the door's lock, and kicked the door in while racking his shotgun with a fresh shell. The door flew off its hinges and John burst through, swinging his shotgun up to bear, its sights aimed straight at his daughter's head. It was at this moment that Lily decided to open fire, pumping 3 rounds straight into her father's riot helmet. The ballistic glass laminate stopped the rounds cold, and Lily was about to unleash the fully automatic firepower her handgun packed, when she noticed the path her father wore on his left shoulder. She immediately ejected the magazine from her gun, and raised her hands in surrender. Had John not looked through the cracks in his helmet _before_ returning fire, he would have killed his own daughter. He dropped his shotgun, tore off his helmet, and ran to her, pulling her close in a great hug; Judy, who had followed him through the door, then pulled back and shoved Nick through the door; as he laid eyes on his sister for the 1st time in decades, a single memory ran through his mind: they were at the beach, as kids. Nick was playing tag with his sister, while his mother and father simply enjoyed the cool water and each other's company. He too, tore off his helmet, dropped his gun, and ran to his family, embracing them. His mother had gotten up from behind the counter, and joined the hug as Judy came through the door finally, and grabbed the rug, hanging it up over the gaping the hole that was the front door to disguise, at least partially, the emotional reunion from the figure on the hill, nestled against a tree with a sniper rifle and binoculars, viewing the proceedings from a distance. John looked away from the hug long enough to notice that Judy did not join in the hug, and that a trapdoor had been exposed when she moved the rug. "I was… I was afraid I'd never see you again" he said to his wife and daughter. "now let's get downstairs; quick." He ushered his family and Judy into the underground bunker before doing one last scan of the room, and shutting the trapdoor once more.

Hey guys! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter; I had to get my computer back from the shop, and I did. I will also be putting up a new story tomorrow, as a kind of opposite sequel to my Miles from Tomorrowland story. Hope you like it! Bye!


End file.
